


Ineffable Holiday: Warm Blankets

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Day 5, Ficlet, Ineffable Holiday, M/M, One Shot, Prompt is Warm Blankets, prompt list, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Crowley wakes up and it is cold so Aziraphale kindly helps with that.Day 5 of Ineffable Holiday prompt list: Warm Blankets.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ineffable Holiday: Warm Blankets

Crowley gradually opened his left eye, slowly blinking at the light that came through the windows. He assessed his surroundings, feeling somewhat disoriented. Ah, right. The bookshop. Crowley stretched his long limbs and let out a pleased hum before turning to his other side, now facing the back of the couch. The world would have to wait.

“Are you awake, dear?”

“Nnnnnh,” Crowley tightened his grip on the blanket, pulling it over his head to protect him from reality.

“Oh. It’s ok, we don’t have anywhere to go. I’ll be here,” Aziraphale answered patiently. Crowley heard the swish of turning pages.

“‘Tis cold,” he murmured against the soft fabric.

“Would you like another blanket?” Aziraphale offered.

“Nnnnnh,” Crowley repeated. Without turning, he raised the blanket that was hanging from the edge of the sofa. “Com’ere,” he groaned. A shiver went up his spine as the cold hit the small of his back, where the shirt had come out of his pants.

“Oh, alright. Just… one moment,” a thump on the table indicated Crowley that Aziraphale had put the book aside, followed by the flutter of a jacket being hung up and the click-clack of shoes being taken off. The sofa softly sunk under Aziraphale’s weight as he sat behind Crowley. The gentle swaying of the cushions let the demon picture the angel carefully laying down and arranging himself in the tiny space.

Crowley released the blanket so it would cover them both and let out a soft sigh. Aziraphale threw an arm around the demon’s stomach and pulled him closer before lightly brushing his lips against Crowley’s nape. Soon enough, Aziraphale’s warmth reached him, enveloping him in the most peaceful bliss.


End file.
